


Big In Japan

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [31]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaou Rikiya respected strength. He had met his true rival when he was six year old – a boy with ice cold green eyes and messy dark hair. When they parted, Gaou promised to wait for his rival to come back. Years later, one green-eyed wizard will keep his promise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter, or its affiliated characters. But this lil' story is mine. Song is Big in Japan, by Alphaville. Want listen to it, go to Youtube. Also, because there are more versions of that particular song, mine was a slow one.
> 
> Shoutout: Well, hell. So there are we – I picked up a challenge and this is the result. It's a little different, because the primary universe is Eyeshield 21, but otherwise, not much had changed. Gaou was a hard character to write, because he contradicts himself – a beast, but an intelligent or at least honorable one. Hopefully I mamaged to get his character good. Harry nicknamed him Riki-ou, steeming from his name Riki-ya Ga-ou, but because he was foreigner, he mish-mashed the two words. No pun intended on tha manga Riki-oh. (Yes, there is – ahem.) And Harry is named Fuyu here, which means winter, because of his cold eyes. Harry's strength stems from his magic – even if he was a shrimp, the magic helped him augment his muscles to be strong and Gaou was both his rival and mentor in the department of strength. (I just heard that cute lil' Devilbat squeakin' 'No fair!' in my ear.) As for Harry communicating with Gaou… err… Gaou being an undiscovered squib? /sheepish/ Gaou doesn't have knowledge about magic otherwise, but his strength is enough to be termed inhuman as it is.
> 
> Warnings: AU-verse, primarily Eyeshield one. Some spoilers, and totally veers off from original endings in both verses. This is SLASH, meaning Harry(Fuyu)/Rikiya Gaou

* * *

_Winter's city side_   
_Crystal bits of snowflakes_   
_All around my head and in the wind_

The winter was bitter. The Christmas Bowl had been concluded, with an upset victory of the Deimon Devilbats over the now former reigning champions of Kanto, the Teikoku Alexanders

"Ah…" He sighed, watching the condensed breath explode out of his mouth in a white cloud, and then slowly disperse, as if it had never been there in a first place. The temperatures cooled down, and the day was slowly darkening into the night. Snowflakes were drifting in the air lazily, and he suspected it would not be long until it would really begin snowing. The skin on his face was itching with cold, but he gave the sensation no more mind than usual. The wind ruffled the spiky locks of his mane, frosting them lightly with the white of snow.

If an observer had looked, he would have been surprised. The man was tall and obviously muscled, his face rugged, with thick eyebrows and wild eyes, and two tattoo-like crimson tribal lines high on his cheeks. He was clothed in black pants and an olive colored jacket that hugged his powerful frame tightly, right now half opened as to show dark gray pullover that stretched tightly over his torso. The snow was crunching under his boots piteously as he moved.

A pair of yakuza eyed the man warily. Although he was no man; really, Rikiya Gaou was still a teen. However, he was the strongest teen in the high school, or maybe strongest in Japan… excluding that blubbering fatty, Kurita or something.

Gaou was in no mood for celebrating. When the first euphoria passed, he lost the interest in staying at the hotel Hiruma hired… more like extorted, for the purpose of hosting the celebratory party. It was no fun. Kurita refused the power matches, the others were weak – well, maybe not Agon, but the Kongo brat was busy with sexing up the chicks. Besides, there was no honor in outright assaulting someone.

Sometimes, having a personal code of honor was a bitch.

Gaou huffed, looking over the horizon. The sun was setting down right now and he was thinking of him…

The one who was his true challenge.

"I wonder what you are doing, Fuyu…" Gaou murmured to himself, remembering those unique emerald green eyes.

_Riki – ou._

The name his friend had called him.

Their first meeting was… explosive. Gaou didn't know English, and Yuki didn't know Japanese, but their fists did quite a lot talking on their own, and after the scuffle they were right as rain.

Gaou smiled as he remembered that memory.

* * *

 _I had no illusions_  
That I'd ever find a glimpse  
Of summer's heatwaves in your eyes 

A young Gaou was searching for a challenge again. This time, it was some kind of a blubbering punk who thought he could cower Gaou into obeying him.

 _Pffft._ As _if._

Gaou snorted. The boy was overweight, looked like a mini – whale crossbred with a pig with his blonde hair on his round face, and to top it all off, he was a foreigner. His … parents… may be rich, but in Gaou's books that meant nothing.

Gaou was six years old, although if you looked at him you would think he was at least seven. His wild hair reached his shoulders and his… unusual marks were not in place yet. He was clothed in comfortable ratty trousers that were dirty and his yellow and black pullover was a mess too, but Gaou didn't care.

"Che… Where is the brat?" He muttered to himself, plopping on the swing carelessly. Right now, he was waiting in the park to teach the brat a lesson. The pig had a repugnant attitude, and his eyes were the eyes of a coward.

There was a commotion as a black and blue streak whizzed past Gaou, and right on his tail was his prey.

Gaou grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"So, you finally came. I thought I would have to seek you out, piglet – chan." He called out, freezing the blonde beach ball slash human experiment in his little world of self-importance.

The boy gulped. "As if!" He blustered, his piggy eyes wide and his jowls trembling with fear.

Gaou wrinkled his nose. The boy practically reeked of fear, and it was a quite repugnant scent.

"So? You ready?" he grinned, white teeth shining in a cruel grin.

"Wa – Wait a sec!" The piggy squealed, his little cohorts backing away from Gaou's prey, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Those piggy eyes narrowed, calculatingly.

"Freak! Come here!" He ordered loudly.

Gaou blinked as the freak, as the … piggy called him, came over slowly.

"Yes?" The word was only one. Gaou blinked. This kid was the black and blue blur that had passed past him before.

Hooo… _Interesting._

There was a short scuffle between the piglet and the freak, but in the end, the piglet was smug, his already unsightly face transformed in a self-satisfied visage.

"He's my underling. Fight him, and you can fight me." The piggy announced self-importantly.

Gaou scowled. So the piggy was a real coward. How… surprising.

Then, he grinned. At least he would get one good fight out of it.

The freak was clothed in baggy pants with an equally baggy sweater and used shoes. However, much to Gaou's surprise, he didn't back down.

Gaou was one hell of an intimidating guy, even if he was just a six year old, because he was more developed as his year mates, and his muscle mass didn't help it one bit. He was like a wild wolf in the pen filled with tamed puppies.

But this… _freak_ … stood his ground. That alone earned him a grudging measure of respect in Gaou's eyes, but right now…

Their fists would talk for them.

Even as young as he was, Gaou was known to have a freakish strength, more often than not going against upperclassmen to gauge his strength. However, the piggy either didn't know that or he was just dumb enough to provoke Gaou despite the knowledge.

Usually, Gaou wouldn't have bothered with the challenge, but this… _freak_... Interested him.

His opponent was small, scruffy and looked more like a five year old than six year old, thin as a rail and Gaou would bet he could break his bones like a toothpick.

But the boy was standing in front of him, an emotionless look in his eyes… eyes like the dead of winter.

Gaou lunged.

The boy evaded him with a surprising nimbleness, before launching his counterattack, hitting his cheek, making Gaou's jaw snap with the force of the hit.

Dark eyes widened with a stunned surprise at the pain, but then Gaou's lips widened with a savage grin. "So, you are a stubborn one, eh?" he asked, but the boy didn't answer him.

Gaou punched him into the stomach, making the boy choke out blood, but he was still stubbornly standing. And the fight was on.

The calls and chanting fell silent as the two of them continued their little fight. Gaou was winning, but the boy was giving as good as he got – he had a broken arm, one of his shoulders was dislocated and he had a long gash on his left thigh, but he still stubbornly held on.

Gaou's right eye was blackened, his ribs hurt like a bitch from one of those kicks and his hand was bloody where the brat bit him, but… he had fun.

/*/

The last clash. Hands clutching, they stood against each other, trying to push the opponent into the ground. Gaou was winning, he could feel it. But his opponent was just as stubborn – Gaou could hear the bone grinding, and the blood welling from the gash and for a moment, he thought to stop all this farce.

Dark, black eyes stared into green ones stubbornly. This was a battle of wills now… the one who would win, would be an alpha. And just when the boy was on the verge of giving up, his strength failing, that wintry sheen fell off in a blaze of power, and Gaou yelped as the boy's hands clenched again, stronger than ever, and then, it was over.

He fell on the ground on his back, grunting slightly with pain and surprise as the slight body fell on his.

He… _Lost._

Gaou at first couldn't comprehend it. Usually, he won, but that was just it, this was not an ordinary fight.

Those green eyes, which a moment before were blazing with a heat wave of power, were wide with surprise before they once again became icy planes of green.

After a moment, they separated, panting.

"You win." Gaou said, grinning a bloody grin at the boy, who only cocked his head. "What's your name?"

Green eyes blinked with confusion.

"Ha! You lost! You lost!" The ugly piggy crowed, grinning. "So you hafta obey me!"

"Shut up." Gaou grunted at the blonde boy. "Like fuck I will obey you, you tub of lard. If anyone, I will obey him." He pointed at the skinny boy who was mutely tending to the gash on his thigh.

The piggy scowled. "Freak is weaker than me, you loser! An' you agreed that if he defeats you, you will obey me!" He screamed, his tubby face becoming red with rage. He kicked the green-eyed boy's dislocated shoulder, making the boy wince, but otherwise, the freak was silent.

Gaou's eyes widened with outrage. In a flash, he was on his legs and in the tubby's face. "You wanna die?" He asked, growling, as he harshly grabbed tubby by his tailored clothes.

The tubby's scent became sickly sweet, making Gaou grimace. Without looking, he knew…

The piggy had soiled himself.

Disgusted, he pushed the tubby away, making him stumble. "You make me sick. I fought him," he pointed at the green-eyed boy, "Because he at least had honest eyes. But you, _you_ …" Gaou shook his head, at a loss for words. "Your eyes are _disgusting_."

With that, he turned his back to the shivering coward and gently nudged the sitting boy.

"I'm Rikiya Gaou," he pointed to himself, grinning, as the boy eyed him warily. "You?"

The boy shrugged. "Hari." Then, he cocked his head, and pointed at Gaou. "Riki – ou?" He inquired curiously. Gaou huffed. "Rikiya Gaou." He repeated.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Riki – ou," He repeated stubbornly, his lips set in a half-pout.

Gaou's eye twitched. But then, he brightened. "Fuyu." He told the green-eyed boy triumphantly, a small smirk on his face.

The newly named 'Fuyu' watched him, but then finally accepted his name.

Gaou usually wasn't so petty, but he really didn't appreciate anyone butchering up his name. So he had his small revenge – he intentionally gave Fuyu a girl's name.

Fuyu grunted with acknowledgement and it was settled. The Power Duo was born.

Later on, when Fuyu knew more Japanese, he was furious that Gaou chose a girl's name for him. But the damage was done, and well, he got used to it. Besides, only Gaou was allowed calling him that, everyone else used 'Haru.'

Life was good.

* * *

 _You did what you did to me_  
Now it's history I see  
Here's my comeback on the road again 

But their happy times together didn't last long. When Fuyu was eleven years old, the Dursleys suddenly decided to go back to England, much to the both boys' confusion and irritation. Neither of the two of them wanted to be parted from each other, but it couldn't be helped.

It was a surprise, Gaou reminisced, as nine days after Fuyu's birthday, he received a post via owl. The news was equally unbelievable. Apparently Fuyu was something that was called a wizard, and had to attend some magic school, called Pigpimples, or something. Gaou got a good laugh out of the name, because it was so silly and not respectable at all. He was happy that Fuyu missed him and thrilled that his rival was continuing his training regime.

Both Gaou and Fuyu got in some usual shit when they were kids, but Gaou steered Fuyu into training – he couldn't have his only and one rival look as weak as a newborn kitten, even if he was cute like that. Much to Harry's dismay and Gaou's exasperated amusement, Fuyu just didn't flesh out like he ought to do. Gaou had muscles that would make professional body-builders weep with envy, while Fuyu's… physique was a bit on a girly side. Gaou mentioned it once to Fuyu and that was the last time he ever teased Fuyu about being girly. Gaou may have muscles, but Fuyu was definitely stronger out of the duo. In his anger, Fuyu broke Gaou's nose and dislocated his jaw. Not a good farewell gift, but Gaou supposed he deserved it.

Ahh, those were good memories…Gaou closed his eyes, smirking faintly.

Neither of the two apologized for the last incident, but it was alright. They understood each other. Time flew, and they exchanged post via different means. While Fuyu was in his Pigpimples School, it was by owl post, and in the summer months, they used e-mail – Fuyu had to go to the local library to access the internet, but otherwise, their communication was unhampered.

The letters… were interesting. Gaou found out that Fuyu was rather famous, and the adventures he had gone one while he was still in school made him wish he had this…. Magic. Certainly, wrestling with a Basilisk or that Cerberus would be an interesting experience… although he _did_ want to bash Fuyu's skull in for his rash sense of chivalry. Additionally, his gut churned when Fuyu wrote to him about Hermione, Ginny and the others. Fuyu was _his,_ damn it!

Meanwhile, he still trained, he grew out his hair, and he got his tattoos. Adults could protest however much they wanted, but it was his fucking life and he would fucking live it out as he damn well wished to.

Challenges became more and more sporadic, and in his boredom, he worked part time in a steel factory, getting money and working out simultaneously. To the surprise of his peers, he was fairly fluent in English, both spoken and written. He still sort of sucked in the communications department, though.

Then, he entered the Hakushuu, and his life changed.

* * *

 _Things will happen while they can_  
I will wait here for my man tonight  
It's easy when you're big in Japan 

He was still waiting, when that…scaredy-cat Reiji approached him, and offered him a chance to measure his power on the field.

And Gaou, being what he was – competitive and sorely lacking in challengers, immediately accepted. He wanted to face Fuyu as a worthy adversary – a man who was worthy of walking alongside him in all the days of his life. Fuyu may have had magic, but Gaou would be the strongest.

 _That,_ Gaou swore, was his sacred goal.

He took the American football community by the storm – he was one of those linemen that was nigh unstoppable on the field, and Marco was rightfully smug in sending their opponents funeral flowers. After all, nobody survived initial contact with Gaou on the field – all of them fell in front of him like broken cards. Gaou made his name.

Gaou… was big in Japan.

* * *

 _Aah when you're big in Japan-tonight..._  
Big in Japan-be-tight...  
Big in Japan... ooh the eastern sea's so blue 

Rikiya Gaou. A name, synonymous with a monstrous strength, second only to that God of linemen, Kurita Ryoukan. And even then it was doubtful just who was the number one among the two of them. Kurita didn't care about being the best – he lacked that animalistic need to _be_ the best, to wrangle his opponent sky-blue just out of the sheer enjoyment in proving that he was physically superior to his adversary on the field.

Ootawara was too stupid. Really, it was a wonder just how did he got into the Oujou in the first place, but it's not said in vain that the biggest idiots also have the greatest luck. However, he was not a challenge. Maybe in some ten years or so… if the idiot grew a brain.

Gaou sighed. He looked at the sea, which was flickering softly in the morning light. After a sleepover in hotel, he was heading back to his home. But because he was from Hakushuu, he had to take a morning train because it was one of the rare ones that still worked, as there were holidays. The sea was shimmering softly, and the landscape slowly blurred.

Marco was in another compartment with Maria – it seemed that the lovey dovey couple wanted some privacy, and Gaou didn't begrudge them for it. Others were still snoozing away either in the hotel or on the train. Gaou yawned.

"Wonder what you are doing now, Fuyu…" He muttered our, his voice low, and black eyes softening a little. Fuyu had had an absolutely shitty year so far, what with Umbridge being pissy and acting as a High Inquisitor. However, Gaou had a feeling that Fuyu wasn't telling him everything, and that was worrying him. Fuyu was a rather independent sort of a guy, and it took Gaou a long time to convince him it was alright to ask for help. But for Fuyu to be so…lone wolf, even in his letters, didn't bode anything good. At least the guy had found his Dogfather – Gaou almost laughed himself sick at the title Fuyu gave Sirius and the reason why. He asked if the guy was strong, but to his disappointment, Fuyu answered that Sirius was a normal guy. No challenge… although he didn't need it, if he had a stick. Anyway, if Gaou ever met the horny furball, the resulting meeting would be…explosive. Dogs and him didn't get along… well, except for the devil's hell dog, Keroberos. But that was because both of them were animals and instinctually knew not to piss in each other's food.

* * *

 _Big in Japan-alright,_  
Pay! - Then I'll sleep by your side  
Things are easy when you're big in Japan  
Oh when you're big in Japan 

Time was moving forward once again, but it was slow-paced, nothing like the rush when they were preparing for Christmas Bowl.

Clothed in his working scrubs, Gaou ambled to his home. Not many knew, but he lived in a red district.

A whistle. "Hey… Big guy…" A bitch purred at him, seductively exposing her charms. She was a good one, smooth skin, dark eyes with smoky eye shadow and rouge lips tilted in a sleazy half smile. "You're soo big… warm me up?"

Gaou snorted. "Fuck off, woman. Go sell your titties to someone who would appreciate them. I ain't in the mood to be your meat stick."

The other bitches tittered at his crude language. "He got you there, Lin." One of them, clad in vivid purple, called to the pouting girl. "Give up; you'll never ride his pole."

Gaou rolled his eyes. Sure, be a hunk of meat, and they converge on you like a bunch of starved crows.

The prostitutes here actually knew him, as he acted like their part time protector. It was an accident the first time – he had seen a man brutally kicking one of the working girls, and his blood boiled. Sure, the chicks there were whores, to say it simply, but there was no need to violate a woman just because she was spreading her legs for money. Long story short, he saved the girl – her name was Ren, but she operated under the pseudonym Chie. Since then, he was some kind of unofficial protector of the girls on that particular street, although he was often teased and ribbed for his steadfast declinations of their offers. It was a standing joke between them and some kind of a greeting.

This was his…"Welcome home."

He moved through the street silently, his dark eyes looking sharply for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing unusual; if some miserable excuse of a human wanted to rob someone, even he wasn't an exception as a prey. But only the most desperate would take on him. A warm weight settled on his shoulder, and he absentmindedly petted the bird.

"How is he, Kyouya?" He asked the bird lowly, and the black eagle answered him with a sharp cry. Gaou smirked. "That good, heh? C'mon, I have your usual prepared."

Kyouya was Fuyu's bird. He had hired him so often that the post office said he should just buy him, as the ruddy bird didn't tolerate anyone else as his minder. Besides, it had the tendency to bite the unfortunate helpers something terrible. The Black eagle was an Amaterasu, one of the magical eagles, characterized by his sharp golden eyes and pure black plumage. His species was also known as very fast, on par with a Thunderbird, and as such, they were excellent carriers. However, they were very picky about who minded them, and Fuyu actually lucked out that Kyouya even considered him to be adequate enough to take care of. But Kyouya had taken an absolute shine to Gaou for some reason….

Both the young man and his feathery companion continued their trek, blending in with the darkness and ignoring the sounds of hustle and bustle of the girls in 'service'.

It was just another ordinary evening.

* * *

_Neon on my naked skin, passing silhouettes  
Of strange illuminated mannequins _

He ruffled his mane of hair, huffing slightly.

This last dream was… strange.

His skin was perspiring, his hair was messy – well, messier than usual, and he was pretty sure his laundry bill would suffer again.

Gaou huffed. His half – darkened room was illuminated by the neon light of street signs, blinking in and out monotonously. Shadows pooled in the valleys of his muscles as he flopped back on his back.

"Ah, _damn_." He grumbled out, closing his eyes and covering them with a hand. His habit of sleeping naked was really annoying him now. But for some reason, he couldn't stand wearing boxers in the bed since he stopped wearing diapers. It was sleeping in the buff or nothing. Usually, that didn't cause problems, but the appearances of those… wet dreams changed his mind.

Not that they were not enjoyable – they were, but for some reason, he didn't dream of the breasts and lush curves of girls, but of green eyes and a slender body that packed more power than it ought to.

He glared at the table where the most recent photo of Fuyu was displayed in a rickety old frame. It was a Muggle photo, showing Fuyu with his white owl, Miyako. The boy was taller and his lines were more mature, and his usually wintry green eyes were warm as he looked at whoever photographed him at the time. He was clad in faded blue jeans that clung to his legs, and an equally tight fitting dove grey turtleneck. Around his neck, there hung a necklace Gaou sent him for his fourteenth birthday. It was a double-twisted jade pendant. Gaou had seen the thing in the small shop of an old Maori man, and he just had to have it. Something about that pendant just screamed 'Fuyu', although he didn't know what or why. The damn old man made him work for it, too, what with helping him to clean the shop and take care of the stock. Old man Atawai was definitely a hard taskmaster, and even if Gaou had more than enough muscle to overpower the old man, Atawai wasn't intimidated. He just pointed out calmly that if he wanted to have that particular pendant he would have to work for him, or nothing. So Gaou had to bite his tongue and bow to the old Maori's wishes. He had worked every day for three months before old man Atawai deemed the work he had done good enough to give him the pendant with a small, secretive smile on his face.

But why was he dreaming of Fuyu wearing nothing but the pendant and smiling at him, flushed with exertion and his eyes filled with deep warmth?

He groaned, exasperated as his lower region stirred again.

"Fuyu…. This. Is. All. Your. _Fault!_ " He ground out, as he grabbed his member and began stroking, still heated from his dream encounter with his old friend.

Damn, but Fuyu would make one very sexy chick, if he were a female…. But Gaou , for some strange reason, liked him just as he was.

And Gaou was simultaneously exasperated, irritated and bothered that his body responded so strongly at the thought of Fuyu.

Finished or not, come summer he would go to England and find the bastard and – and –

He growled as his release spilled on his body, the milky liquid a stark contrast to his darker body.

Fuyu was gonna get it, one way or another.

The next few days, Gaou was more irritated than a hungry bear with a beehive up his butt.

* * *

 _Shall I stay here at the zoo_  
Or should I go and change my point of view  
For other ugly scenes 

The zoo was looking a little abandoned at the time. Gaou didn't know why had he gone here – there was nothing much to see outside, and the inside was filled with squawking birds, smelly monkeys and … well, coming here was a waste of time.

Except it was not.

He still remembered their first visit of the zoo. They were some nine years old, and when Gaou found out that Fuyu had never been to the zoo, he dragged his friend to one. They had a great time, except when all the snakes fell in love – or so it seemed – with Fuyu.

The caretakers of the reptilian section almost begged the freaked out boy to stay here, as some of the snakes were really problematic.

Gaou… well, Gaou didn't have any luck. It seemed that the female gorillas just loved him to bits and he had to bear their offering for mating, much to Fuyu's amusement. Gaou was not a happy camper, but he was placated with Fuyu's homemade curry. For some reason, he adored curry, and Fuyu's was the best.

It had been an early summer then.

In the winter… the scene was less vibrant… almost ugly. He saw some pairs also visiting and growled with irritation.

It wasn't fair.

And Fuyu's last letter made him concerned, too. On the paper Fuyu kept for their correspondence, there were traces of blood, and he also smelled the iron scent on the gifts Fuyu sent him.

Fuyu's explanation, that some old hag was torturing him, didn't help the matters

Once again, he looked at the ugly vision, and then turned away.

"Hurry home, Fuyu."

His soft mutter drifted away on the wind as he began walking to the exit gate.

* * *

 _You did what you did to me_  
Now it's history I see  
Here's my comeback on the road again 

The news of participating in the first World Youth American Football Tournament sent shockwaves among the middle school American football community. Not all of them knew – the project was of course very hush-hush, but something was happening anyway.

Gaou was training again, when they came – the monkey Monta, that Oujou linebacker, Shin and the Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena.

They invited him to the meeting for assembling the team Japan.

Gaou grinned wildly.

_Hell yeah, that was the life._

That night, he wrote a letter to Fuyu.

His calligraphy was harsh and a little messy, but what the hell, Fuyu always could read his chicken scratching, so he didn't bother about keeping it good

It was just a shame Fuyu couldn't participate.

* * *

 _Things will happen while they can_  
I will wait here for my man tonight  
It's easy when you're big in Japan 

"We need linemen."

Gaou grinned. "Ffn…Then we'll definitely need him…. The one man who could definitely rival me in power… Kurita."

"Ooh, awesome! Gaou and Kurita sempai! It'll be the strongest line!" The monkey – Monta, Gaou had to remind himself, exclaimed.

"AAH? Like you could use that slow -footed trash!" Agon protested, derisively drawling his words.

Gaou narrowed his eyes. True, Kurita was a soft – hearted idiot that didn't have to do anything on the field, but … Kurita was one of the rare rivals that matched and surpassed his strength.

"… Trash? Are you talking about Kurita?" He growled lowly, his muscles tensing.

Agon, like the shitty genius he was, smirked. "Do I have to say twice for you to hear? We don't need Kurita, you brawny idiot." Gray eyes flashed behind the darkened lenses., "Kukuku well if you are willing to give me the 300 million, I'll lose. If that fat trash pulls us down, I don't mind, though."

Gaou grinned wildly as he raised his hand. Then…

_CRASH!_

The table was broken in half as if it were made from paper, eliciting twin yelps of fear from Kobayakawa and the monkey, while Agon successfully evaded the blow.

Agon smiled his bloodthirsty grin. "I don't feel like going against your stupid strength," The dread locked football player sneered out, preparing for a counter attack. "I'll teach you what a fight is about – " And quick as a snake, he struck.

Gaou also attacked.

But their strikes were halted.

Agon was halted by Shin, and Gaou….

His arm was halted with a grip of his strong wrist by a skim hand.

"Cool it, Riki – ou," A smooth voice commanded, stopping the Hakushuu's ace lineman flat.

All eyes looked at the owner of the hand – and promptly bulged out with surprise.

" Fu – _Fuyu!_ " Gaou exclaimed surprised. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in England, dealing with that bastard – "

'Fuyu', as they found the person's name was, chuckled.

Sena and the monkey blushed, while Agon had his… lecherous expression on his face.

"Hello, miss." He greeted Fuyu silkily, smiling brightly. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Gaou snorted.

They thought Fuyu was a girl….

_Pfft._

Fuyu didn't help what with his image. Raven locks were piled up in a haphazard bun, his skin was pale, but not enough to indicate sickness. His eyes were green – like the greenest of emeralds, but also very cold. He was slender and small, and if Sena would have to estimate, only half a head taller than Mamori.

He was clothed in baggy trousers that were held up with an orange belt and a black short – sleeved shirt with a red and gold hoodie. His slim neck was covered with a leather collar that had three dog tags attached to it, and he wore the necklace Gaou gifted him with.

His left ear was pierced and he wore an earring in a shape of small blade on a chain and three curiously colored feathers. One was red and gold, the second was green and blue, and the third was black and violet.

One dark eyebrow arched dryly.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fuyu replied, smirking. "Besides, I am a boy."

" _WHAAAT!"_ The three chorused, mortified. The monkey was beet red, as he thought Fuyu to be even prettier than Mamori.

"Riki-ou," Fuyu turned to the grinning Gaou, green eyes cold. "You are a bastard." He growled, making Gaou wince slightly, as Fuyu strengthened the grip on his wrist.

"Sorry?" Gaou offered hopefully, smiling at his friend.

For a moment, Fuyu stared into dark eyes, but then he snorted and released him.

Gaou grinned. "So you didn't slack in your training, huh?" He asked, dark eyes glinting challengingly. Fuyu rolled his eyes heavenward. "As if. So I hear you are assembling a team for the World Youth.

Gaou snorted. "Yeah. So far, we have Kurita, Banba, Yamabushi and Ootawara as linemen." He smirked. "Shame you can't play with us."

" _EEEHHH?"_

"H – Him? Play with us?" Sena stuttered, his brown eyes huge. The teen didn't look like much, but, playing American football on the international level was running with monsters.

"Are you kidding, trash?" Agon asked incredulously. "This trash - "

Gaou growled dangerously. "Shut it, shit face. Fuyu could send Kurita blue sky with no problem." He growled out, making the listener's jaws slacken with disbelief.

Fuyu groaned, hiding his face behind a hand.

Riki-ou and his warped sense of competitiveness...

Fuyu shook his head.

"Can you prove it?" Shin asked reasonably, as he too looked at the slender frame of Fuyu doubtfully. Fuyu looked more like a running back or a quarterback – but a _linebacker?_

Was Gaou off his rocker?

However, if Rikiya Gaou admitted that Fuyu could send the man who defeated him in a skirmish of one-on-one blue sky with no problems…

And Rikiya Gaou didn't kid when it came to strength.

Fuyu blinked. And Shin stilled as the cold green eyes zeroed in on him. "Maybe. I don't know for sure because I didn't go against him, but - "

"E – Excuse me, Fuyu-san, b-but what is your bench press?" Sena squeaked out, blushing as Fuyu looked at him, giving him a small smile. Gaou growled, making Sena squeak and cower to Shin a little.

"To tell the truth, I never recorded it. Last time I did, it was 100 kilos."

Silence.

Then, Agon chuckled. "And you think he would send Kurita blue sky with this?" He scoffed. "I don't like the fatty trash, but his strength is real."

Gaou barked out a laugh. "Fuyu, you are too modest." He scolded Fuyu, who only glared at him. "No, what he apparently forgot to tell you… that was his bench press when he was eleven years old."

" _E_ _–_ _Eleven?"_ The monkey squeaked out, blue with fear. Gaou nodded. "Yeah. Mine was 105 at the time…and he still defeated me."

Agon stared at the slender teen, speechless.

"And now?" Shin asked quietly, steel blue eyes flashing in interest.

Fuyu shrugged. "I told you, I don't know. When I went to school, I didn't have time to measure it. Other things took priority first."

Gaou sobered up, thinking of Fuyu's letters about the attempts on his life.

"Do you play football?" The monkey asked, brown eyes still awed.

Fuyu blinked. "Uh…. No?"

" _Eehhh!"_ The monkey yelped. "But – but – "

Fuyu snorted. "I lived in England until three days ago," he scoffed. "I know how to play, but I never tried to."

"Then it's settled," Gaou grabbed Fuyu by scruff of his neck, as if the teen was a disobedient kitten, despite his squeaked out protest. "C'mon, let's test him."

Fuyu snarled, but he couldn't do anything, as Gaou was wise enough to hold him at arm's length. The group stood up and marched out of the restaurant.

/*/

They went to Oujou, because it was the closest.

Sena gulped at the look Fuyu sent Gaou. "W -Will it be alright?" He whimpered to Takami.

Takami sighed. "I really don't know," He admitted, looking at the table. "But Gaou should be alright…"

They met Takami on the way, and the Oujou quarterback was conned in helping them take the stats of the fuming teen on Gaou's shoulder.

"Okay, we're ready." Takami called.

Gaou dumped Fuyu on the ground, with the latter hissing something very unpleasant at him, if the expression on Gaou's face was anything to go by.

"First, Gaou." Takami announced, gulping.

 _"Ffnn._ " Gaou grunted as he lifted the weights.

"S – Scary…" Monta whispered to Sena, who swallowed and nodded.

"T – two hundred and twenty," Takami announced his voice tight. Gaou truly was a beast. No wonder Banba had so much trouble with him.

"Next, Fuyu-kun - GAOU, WHAT THE _HELL!"_ Takami yelped , but Gaou had already thrown the weights at the slender teen.

"Catch." Gaou grunted out, grinning.

The kid would be crushed under the weight….

… However, the kid stretched an arm and caught the bar with weights on as if it were no heavier than an apple.

Green eyes, previously cold, were now burning with fury. "Riki-ou, you son of a _bitch_ …" Fuyu growled out, incensed. Gaou gulped. "Eh, heh…No throwing the weights when kiddies are around?" He offered meekly, as the spectators eyed the two of them in shock.

"Damn straight, Riki-ou." Fuyu grinned unpleasantly. He put the bar back to the holder and then flexed his fingers, before clenching them in a fist and clocking Gaou in the face.

Gaou was out like a light.

Takami was white with shock and the others were feeling no better.

If Gaou was a beast, then Fuyu was a _demon._

"… All for getting him in team Japan?" The monkey called out weakly.

All five hands shot into the air.

"Aye."

Fuyu groaned, face palming.

"Guys, I don't play football!" He called out, but he was snatched by Agon.

"Then it's high time for you to learn." The Shinryuuji ace muttered absentmindedly as he dragged him to the indoor field.

* * *

 _Aah when you're big in Japan-tonight..._  
Big in Japan-be-tight...  
Big in Japan... ooh the eastern sea's so blue 

"…. Come again?" Yamato asked flatly. The news was just so unbelievable that he had to ask for confirmation.

A newbie held the position of lineman… and was apparently stronger than Gaou.

Sena nodded his brown eyes huge. Apparently he was still in shock that there existed monsters stronger than Gaou.

"And that's him?" Yamato pointed at the slender teen who was talking with Agon.

"Yeah." Sena nodded, biting his lip nervously.

Yamato grinned. "So…let's check how he would stop a _Caesar_ _Charge."_

/*/

Five minutes later, Yamato was on the ground, wheezing painfully.

It was like running at a steel wall at full throttle. Fuyu didn't even budge, but met him head on. But that wasn't the scariest thing.

Fuyu was _fast_. Very fast and no matter how Yamato tried to trick him – he used the _Devil_ _Bat_ _Ghost_ too – Fuyu was unnervingly accurate in locating and ambushing him.

Despite of the pain, Yamato grinned.

Hell yeah, America was a toast.

* * *

 _Big in Japan-alright, pay!_  
Then I'll sleep by your side  
Things are easy when you're big in Japan

"… Are they _serious?"_ Bud Walker choked out as Hiruma called out number thirteen to replace Kurita. Until now, number thirteen hadn't played in any matches, so Clifford hadn't gotten any data on him.

He was termed as the pretty boy/girl of team Japan, and they still argued about his gender.

Slender hands secured the helmet as sharp green eyes looked over the field.

Don grinned a perverse grin. "I'll block him."

/*/

The silence was deafening. Nobody expected the fragile-looking lineman to practically _punt_ Mr. Don out of the line effortlessly.

Even Hiruma was slack-jawed at the casually used amount of force. Gaou just grinned happily.

Punt number two made Morgan drool with possibilities. Running backs and receivers were a dime a dozen, but linebackers like him – they were gems of priceless value.

Punt number three saw Mr. Don looking at the blue sky.

"H – He is a monster…" Marco stuttered out, both of the playing teams agreeing with him mutely.

" _Hee_. But he's monster that's on our side," Mizumachi piped up cheerfully.

"That _isn't_ helping," Kakei deadpanned, as they prepared for the next offense.

Unsurprisingly, Japan had won, and the MVP of the World Youth became that strange man, Narikawa Fuyu.

However, Fuyu declined both the position and money, making Morgan fume at the rejection, but at least Agon and Hiruma were happy with their lot.

That didn't mean Fuyu was stalled any less than he had been before.

"Hey… Wanna go watch a movie?" Agon asked, dropping a hand around Fuyu's shoulders casually, making Gaou growl in the process.

"No." Fuyu deadpanned as he removed Agon's arm with practiced ease. "Go ask someone else." Agon faked a heart-attack. "Ouch. You wound me."

"You'll survive." Green eyes sent him a cutting look, making Agon shiver with arousal.

"Riki – ou, let's go."

Gaou grinned smugly at Agon's frustrated face at Harry's wordless dismissal.

/*/

People were wondering about the unusual pair. A tall, huge man with a caveman's hairdo, big muscles and a crazy-ass grin and a girl - a very pretty one, with dark hair, green eyes; although she was something of a tomboy what with 'her' choice of clothes. A very unique pair.

Beauty and the Beast -err, in fact, they were two beasts, but nobody needed to knew that.

Gaou grinned.

It was good to be big in Japan, indeed.

**_/The End/_ **

 


End file.
